


Diabetes with a crust.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Withdrawal is a nasty thing.





	Diabetes with a crust.

“Damned fuckin’ monsters makin’ it impossible to enjoy my favourite food group. I should gank the lot of ‘em just for that!”

“Pie’s not a food group, Dean, it’s diabetes with a crust.”

“Tell that to my taste buds. Sammy, we have gotta find a way to stop this madness, or I’ll end up chewing on your leg.”

“Shut up and eat your apple. You know you could just bake yourself a pie, and leave out the monster ingredients, right?”

“Do I look like Martha friggin’ Stewart, to you? Bite me.”

“No way, you’re probably more toxic than the pie.”


End file.
